


We Were Made to Break

by mws



Series: Fix You [3]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: 5am, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Small season 2 spoilers, So much angst, no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mws/pseuds/mws
Summary: Had she been given any other number, nothing would have really sparked between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Small season 2 spoilers sort of? Mostly just a spoiler if you don't know what went down with Nadia early on in the season, which if you read the small fic before this, you do! :) I'm seriously the worst sucker for fluffy angst and love and stuff, so I apologize for the less-ZR-plot-related fics. I went into this series with intentions of writing after specific missions sparked it, but SOMETIMES YOU JUST NEED SOME FIVE AND SAM LOVE MIXED WITH POTENTIAL DRAMA OKAY? xD 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!!

Sam exhaled a soft sigh, his arm around a sleeping Five who had just returned to Abel after singing Nadia’s praises - sort of - and making it so she could keep her job. Whatever she and Sam had established, it was only moments like this - alone, in the comms shack - where he was able to take advantage of this girl being soft and warm. 

_“Do you remember what I said to you?” She asked, her voice soft._

_“I believe it was something like - hope and pray to whatever I believe in, that I never have to see you again.”_

He couldn’t see Nadia’s face at the time, he could only hear them through Five’s headset - but he could about imagine the strong immovable force that was this Runner Five, and assumed Nadia felt whatever it was that Five produced when she stepped into a room. 

Sam traced small circles on Five’s arm as she slept, and shifted slightly in an attempt to pull her just a hair closer to him without waking her and ruining this moment altogether. Although everyone could make easy assumptions, they were never the type of couple - if that word could even define what they were yet - to show extreme amounts of affection publicly. Or privately. Or ever, really. So needless to say, Sam embraced small moments like this. 

_“Never pull anything like that again.”_

And that was that. Five would walk into a room dripping with authority and, frankly, it was startling. It was, Sam assumed, unintentional - she never seemed to actually like bringing attention to herself. But after Five and Nadia spoke, she praised Nadia’s work and all was right with the apocalyptic world once more. Mostly, anyway. There was still the whole zombie mess to contend with on a daily basis.

When he and Five first met, Sam had worried that his initial attraction to her was based solely on her number - and that, had she been given any other number, nothing would have really sparked between them. After all, she wasn’t anything like Alice. Alice had been soft and kind, helping anywhere she could and not strictly sticking to the more intense runner jobs. Nadia probably wouldn’t have tried to kill Alice - only because Alice wouldn’t have been able to trick Nadia. 

Five, on the other hand, was hard. It wasn’t that she lacked kindness - she had her moments of warmth, and many of them existed outside of the comms shack - but it was more that she was overly focused. She would only discuss upcoming runs, ideas to improve or expand upon the township, or she’d simply listen to others talk and not participate much more than nodding and smiling. 

But Five’s almost-dying multiple times now made Sam realize that it wasn’t simply the number that he was drawn to, and that it was this Five herself. What he felt for her was different than how he felt towards Alice. And although he did still miss Alice from time to time, he found that Five made it easier to cope with. 

And despite his attempts at over-thinking, it wasn’t just the number that held his attention. It was this boulder of a woman - meant in the most complimentary of ways. And he didn’t need the validation, the hand holding, the “proof” - because the way she was able to fall asleep in his arms was enough for him. 

But when Five jolted awake and broke free from his light embrace yelling his name, he knew he had to ask a question that had been on his mind ever since guiding her home that ridiculous night that seemed years ago but really wasn’t. And even though he had a gut feeling that he wouldn’t like the answer, he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back into him. “Five,” He spoke quietly, and sighed when she leaned back into him. “What was your fiance's name?”

He felt every muscle of hers that was touching him tense up, and that answered the question even though she let silence hang in the air long enough that he almost thought she had fallen back asleep. When she did finally answer him, it was so softly, that Sam had to ask her to repeat herself. 

“Sam,” She said, keeping her back leaned against him so she wouldn’t have to face him. “His name was Sam.”


End file.
